


Karen

by anemptymargin



Category: Psych
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemptymargin/pseuds/anemptymargin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nobody like Karen in his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karen

**Author's Note:**

> For [Muir's drabble tree](http://muir-wolf.livejournal.com/58385.html).

To Henry, Karen is the future, wiping away the sins of the past.

She is a lady, all he desires, a goddess and a princess – she deserves all that he can give her and more.

She is the warmth in his once empty bed, the complications he welcomes in his life, the one thing he shouldn’t have and yet has been lucky enough to hold.

She is breakfast in bed on Tuesday morning, pouring warm blueberry syrup over homemade pancakes she’ll say she doesn’t deserve.

She is the reason he puts in his notice.

She is the reason he survives.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fictional parody in no way intended to infringe upon the rights of any individual or corporate entity. Any and all characters or celebrity personae belong to their rightful owners. Absolutely no money has or will be gained from this work. Please do not publicly link, repost or redistribute without letting me know first.


End file.
